Rats! Foiled Again!
by Alori Kesi Aldercy
Summary: Quote: 'To no end, they gave him trouble. Following his every move, stopping his every evil plan, ending every naughty thought with a loud chorusing 'NO'. He couldn't seem to escape. Ever.' One shot


Alori here, finally ready to post something new!

I've been ashamed to do anything since deleting one of my Pirates of the Carribbean fics.It was really bad. oo

Just a short little ficlit, no OCs for those of you who have issues with those.

So,anyway, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Rats! Foiled Again!**

Dragaunas's lips drew upward in a sinister smirk. His breath became heavy as he lifted a small bottle upwards to his nostrils. He breathed in deeply and sighed in contentment. THIS was his new plan to rule the world. This liquid was all he needed to be able to completely control Earth's entire population. Including those miserable, meddling, mallards, The Mighty Ducks.

Dragaunas had but a little amount of the substance, but he had scientists at his very claw tips that would do his bidding and re-create more of the liquid. All he had to do was get the potion analyzed and it was all over. No one could stop him.

Especially not the ducks.

Dragaunas shuddered as his mind wandered again to the team from Puckworld. He HATED thinking about those birds, but it seemed he couldn't escape the thoughts. They chased him wherever he went. To no end, they gave him trouble. Following his every move, stopping his every evil plan, ending every naughty thought with a loud chorusing 'NO!'. He couldn't seem to escape. Ever.

The evil Saurian Overlord stretched and yawned. Even just thinking about the ducks chasing him made him weary. That was why his new plan was so great. That was what made his newest idea undefeatable.

"CHAMELEON!"

The hunched, green lizard came scurrying fearfully into the room at Dragaunas's call. "Yes, Lord Dragaunas?" He squeaked.

"Retrieve some droids for me. It's time I paid a visit to few, should I say, _brilliant_ friends of mine. That brother and sister pair of scientists, the Watsons, I believe is their name." Dragaunas laughed menacingly. "I have a surprise job for them. One they won't be able to refuse."

"Oh, sure, boss! Uh, what's the job, by the way?"

"It's none of your business!"

Chameleon frowned and wrung his hands together nervously. "Ooooh, but boss, you know how anxious I get when I don't know the new plan!" He transformed down into a little puppy and gave Dragaunas a pair of sad, wanting eyes. "Pllllleeeaaassse, can't I just know even a little bit?"

Dragaunas looked away absolutely disgusted. Why were his 'evil' minions so pathetic? Couldn't he have had some tough cronies? "Oh. . .FINE. I'll tell you. But only if you NEVER EVER make that UGLY face at me again!" He gagged at the thought as Chameleon transformed once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Moe! I'll never do it again! I PROMISE!"

Dragaunas stared down at his minion with distaste. "See that you don't." He turned back to the table on which the potion sat. "Do you see this bottle?"

"Yes, boss!"

Dragaunas sighed. That hadn't exactly been a question that was meant to be answered, but he had to admit, at least now he knew that his minion wasn't blind like he sometimes was led to think by the shape-shifting lizard's stupidity. "It contains a liquid called Emonium Uphospherate. It's a chemical that forces your brain to change how it patterns it's thoughts." He curled his fingers around the bottle. "It _removes_ any _natural_ instincts of the creature that consumes it and forces brain patterns to focus on _waves_." He said picking the potion up. "It allows for certain _anomalies_ to take over the functions usually derived through one's own instincts."

"Yeah? What does that mean?"

Dragaunas muttered maledictions to himself as he desperately resisted the urge to hurtle the bottle in his hand at Chameleon's puny head. "It MEANS that if I get the entire population to eat some of this junk, THEY WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!" He slammed the bottle down and grabbed his crony by the neck. "Clear enough for you!"

"Yes, boss." Chameleon gasped as he struggled to escape Dragaunas's vengeful grip.

"Not even the DUCKS will be able to know what has hit them!" The Overlord threw his head back and let out a ominous laugh. "I finally will take my revenge and DESTROY this wretched planet!"

Chameleon continued to gasp for breath while Dragaunas was lost in dreams of take over. Far too pre-occupied to think of releasing him, he was dreaming bit of choking one of the ducks, his hand squeezing tighter on impulse. "Boss. . ." Chameleon gasped. He was about to pass out when Wraith entered. Dragaunas threw him aside, finally having something else to occupy his thoughts. He nodded his head at the taller, darker minion, acknowledging him as Chameleon slid across the floor into the table, upsetting the sealed vile and knocking it over. Dragaunas immediately turned and pounced upon it to protect it. Once he knew it was safe, he grabbed up Chameleon by the throat again.

"Be CAREFUL! Do you even REALIZE what could have just happened!"

"N-No. . ." Chameleon gasped.

"I bought this off the black market! I don't know who made it, I don't know HOW they made it! The entire success of the plan rests on being able to analyze this stuff! And YOU almost foiled my plans!" Dragaunas threw his crony over his shoulder as he cradled the vile. Chameleon slid to a stop at Wraith's feet.

"S-Sorry, boss!" Chameleon dragged himself to his feet and hurtled across the room to a corner.

Meanwhile, Wraith had watched everything, and being completely uninterested in getting in the middle of one of his Lord's bad moods, had turned to sneak out. Unfortunately for him, Dragaunas came back to reality from cooing at his bottle and called his name. "Yes, M'Lord?" Wraith said, trying to contain a fearful lip lick.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Dragaunas asked, setting the bottle back down on the table.

Wraith nodded sullenly. "Yes, M'Lord." He held out a small box. "Two Peking ducks with a side of orange sauce, and white rice."

Dragaunas smiled with delight. "Good. I'm starving." He yanked the food from Wraith's gnarled grasp and licked his lips. "How I love roast duck. . ."

Chameleon scuttled over to the taller, darker crony with a happy bound. "Did you get what _I_ asked for?"

Wraith sighed. "Yes. . .One Mushu Chicken with extra Wasabi powder." He groaned as Chameleon popped the lid and took a deep breath. "Don't you _ever_ learn, Chameleon? Every time you get that horrid stuff something awful happens. My dark powers can sense that you do wrong to eat that."

Dragaunas groaned. The LAST thing he wanted to hear about were those stupid powers and how they could predict doom. "Be quiet, Wraith!" He shouted. "I'm eating, and you're disrupting my peace!" He turned slightly away, leaving the table, bottle, Wraith, and Chameleon at his backside.

Wraith moaned. "There you go, something bad just happened!"

Chameleon shook his head. "Nah, the boss would'a' said that to you no matta' what."

Wraith sighed. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Dragaunas growled in exasperation. "BE QUIET, WRAITH! Or I'll have your guts as a side dish to my Peking duck!"

Wraith fell silent and watched in horror as Chameleon dumped the entire two teaspoons of wasabi onto his meal. "Good grief. . ." He muttered and turned away. "I don't even want to know what happens." He peeked back as Chameleon took a bite, immediately crying out in pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his usually light green face reddened, and he hopped around in circles as he cried 'WATER!' Wraith shook his head sadly. Then cried out as Chameleon rushed straight for a nearby table. "Nooooooo!" He screamed, but it was too late.

Chameleon opened the bottle and took a swig, immediately downing the entire bottle. "Ohhh, MUCH better-EEP!" His eyes glazed over and his body fell still as the liquid took affect. The bottle slid from Chameleon's hands to the table top.

Dragaunas, unaware of the things going on around him, groaned. "BOTH OF YOU, OUT! I tire of hearing your foolishnesses! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! I want to gloat to myself in silence!" He hunched over and sulked. "My plans are so close to being completed." He muttered. "Go get those scientists if you need something to do!"

Wraith sighed. "M'Lord, there wouldn't be much point in that now. . ."

"Why!" Dragaunas swung around and nearly cried out with shock and horror at the sight: An empty bottle of Emonium Uphospherate and a teetering crony.

"Because, M'Lord, Chameleon has sealed the fate of that plan with one gulp."

Dragaunas's mouth hung open. Smoke poured from his nostrils. "GET. . .OUT. . .OF. . .HERE!" He rushed forward and struck Chameleon solidly on the face sending him flinging backwards into Wraith. "GET OUT! AND TAKE THIS IDIOT WITH YOU!"

Wraith grabbed up Chameleon and hauled him out the door. He didn't dare say 'I told you so'.

Dragaunas stared blankly at the empty bottle that lay tipped on its side for only a moment, before knocking it to the ground, shattering it. He sat down in a nearby chair and held his head tightly in his claws. There was nothing left, another plan destroyed. The ducks would never even get a sniff of this plan, it was all over. "Rats, foiled again. . ."

* * *

So, that's it! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
